1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a triangular tripod table and more particularly to a table having a triangular table top to which are attached three table top support legs which, when folded in selected ways, support the table in a substantially horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for a table which is both functional in use and elegant and modern in design. Prior art tables such as Keener, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,852, which discloses a segmental multi-unit study table having a hexagonal shape of three long sides and three short sides, or LaSaine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,345, though functional, tend not to be of a design which can be used in the modern house's decor. Moreover, there is a need for a table which can be used in conjunction with others of its like to form various desired geometrical shapes. Therefore, a table which is integrally formed from one sheet of material is desirable, as folding planes from one sheet using scoring-perforating techniques in conjunction with structural integrity allows for more efficient production and more rugged construction.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved tripod table.
Another object is to provide a tripod table which is both functional in use and elegant and modern in design.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tripod table which may be integrally formed from one sheet of construction material.
Still another object is to provide a tripod table which may used in conjunction with others to form desired table surfaces.
Yet another object is to provide a tripod table which may be formed from a variety of construction materials.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a tripod table which is economical in manufacture and durable in use.